


The Eagle

by cryingtoast



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: DUBCHAENG - Freeform, F/F, Fluff, Goddesses, Might write more, mythology AU, reuploaded
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 13:16:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17550401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryingtoast/pseuds/cryingtoast
Summary: What happens when a goddess is bored, and the other one is simply trying to get her glory back.





	The Eagle

**Author's Note:**

> REUP !! 
> 
> this is not the best thing I've ever written but it simple and honestly one of ma fav subject soooo uwu   
> I still find it a bit ridiculous fkndj anyway $
> 
> sorry for any mistake in advance,   
> enjoy !! 
> 
> toast

Chaeyoung was bored.

As a goddess, it wasn’t surprising. Everything was going well beneath the clouds ; no others gods had spread diseases, decided to flood a town, or break apart powerful families. It was a golden age. But she was getting too bored, way too bored. Being the goddess of creativity, art and hand work wasn’t really the most exciting.

She always got awesome gifts, like wonderful music pieces, plays and buildings all around the continent, but she loved conflict, seeing other gods get into fight, turn humans into warriors. Because war meant new inventions, towns destroyed and built beautifully again under her name.

But lately, the others appeared to be fine with peace.

She decided to go down a bit, and landed carefully on the roof of one of her beloved temples. She swiftly reached the ground, and took in the strong scent of the flowers. She smiled at the little group of people gathered in front of her statue, and they smiled back. No one could recognize her, after all. The humans had made up a more glorious image of her when they made statues.

They would be surprised if they knew. Gods were simple looking. Her statues were welcoming, with her holding books and some building materials, looking down warmly at anyone who required her blessings. The faces of the gods were not human here. Hers was the head of a tigress, a flower crown at the top of it. The first time, she found it a bit ridiculous. But she would always remember Sana’s face, goddess of Love, when she discovered it was a snake. It made everyone laugh ; humans could be funny.

She wandered in the streets, bought a fruit or two, petted a cat. She smiled when it softly glowed under her touch : Tzuyu, protector of the animals, was watching her.

She got bored again when the fist fight she was watching happening in the middle of the street ended. She checked the board in front of the theater, but nothing new. She left the city.

She decided to walk towards the nearby sea when something caught her eyes.

A really small opening, hidden between rocks. A soft light was making it’s way through it, and she slipped inside, curious about how that enclosed place who could produce light.

It turned out that a wide open room was hiding behind the rocks. In the middle, a statue, broken, impossible to find out which god it was dedicated to. Around, broken objets, nothing worthy of a god, bones. She got closer to the statue, hoping to find a message, something to help her.

She found a little broken tablet, with letters almost unreadable. She brushed her fingers against the only word she managed tp understand.

« Eagle… »

She jumped, dropping the tablet when she heard a loud noise behind her. She turned around, ready to yell at whoever entered the now abandoned temple. She came face to face with another girl and stumbled backwards, avoiding falling completely when she grabbed what was remaining of the statue.

The girl was staring at her with wide eyes and a mysterious smile. Her hands were bleeding a bit, and Chaeyoung noticed the pieces of a broken vase at the stranger’s feet.

« Are you a goddess ? » the girl joyful said, getting closer to chaeyoung.

« What ?! No ! Are you crazy ! » she tried to step back, but her legs bumped into something and she couldn’t put more distance.

« You are ! I can see the glow around your head. »

« Excuse me ? Who are you ? » either that girl was not normal, crazy, or…

« I am a goddess myself ! Dahyun, the Eagle, goddess of the- »

Chaeyoung didn’t let her finish.

« The Traitors. » Now, that was interesting.

—

« It’s not the traitors ! It’s goddess of the people who would do anything to reach what they believe in. Even lose precious people. Fighters ! the goal justifies the actions ! »

« So traitors, that’s what I said. »

Chaeyoung was lazily sipping her drink, watching Dahyun get angry at her words. They had agreed on stopping at a place to eat.

She was curious. The Eagle had disappeared thousands of years ago. No one knew why she even existed in the first place. Who would take care of her temples, when she cared about, traitors ?

« You don’t understand. I used to be praised by all, before you other pitifully gods managed to ruin my reputation. »

« Keep telling yourself that ! » Chaeyoung smirked at the angry goddess. « you don’t even have a glow anymore. No one would believe you. I don’t even know why I believe you. You’re lucky I’m bored, you’re funny. »

« You’re the Tigress, the art goddess, one of the most powerful ones out here. You don’t know how much it hurts when people stop believing in you. » Dahyun squeezed a piece of bread between her fingers. « you don’t know how much it hurts when you don’t meet up expectations. You can’t talk shit about me if you haven’t experienced it before. »

At that, Chaeyoung remained silent. She could see how hurt the other goddess was. And what she said was true. She loved hearing about gods and goddesses tragic stories, but the Eagle had a rough one. She was aware of it. She had her role in it.

« Listen. » Dahyun let the bread crumps fall on the floor. She watched them blankly. « I’m not asking for much. Just your help to rebuild the temple. And find just, one person to leave anything for me. Even a dead rat. I don’t care. »

Chaeyoung smiled again. A dead rat ? That was an offense.

« Why go small when you can go big ? I thought you were the goddess of the people who would do anything to reach their goal ? That’s why you failed. » Dahyun shot her a glare. « Don’t look at me like that. You know it’s true. People will believe in you only if you believe in yourself first. »

The face the girl made reminded Chaeyoung of a small puppy.

« Will you help me ? »

Chaeyoung playfully dropped gold coins for the owner of the place on the table.

« Only if I also get something in return. »

—

They began with rebuilding the only temple still here ; the one they met at. It was easy : Chaeyoung simply had to reach out to some of her followers to do it. It took a few days, and nobody asked why she needed the statue of an ancient goddess. Dahyun cried at the sight of the new temple.

Chaeyoung took care of what was going to be written on the walls in the temple, what curious people needed to know to decide to follow Dahyun again. To believe.

She watched as the Eagle bounced around the place, admiring the work of the skilled workers Chaeyoung had requested. She was going to tell her to stop when she suddenly fell a strong pull on her shoulders. she closed her eyes and opened them back when the pull disappeared.

She was back at the Gods’ world, and an angry Jihyo was staring at her.

« Chaeyoung, what is the meaning of this ? » she pointed towards a large table. On there rested medium sized statues of every gods and goddesses, all made in gold. One, however, was way smaller than the others. The Tigress smiled. Dahyun was back. The Eagle headed statue was the proof.

« Nothing. I helped her out. »

« You helped her ? How did you even find her ? » Jihyo grabbed the statue. « You were there when she lost her goddess name, Chaeyoung. You had an important role. Why would you do that now ? »

« She swears she didn’t help traitors. » Chaeyoung took the statue from her friend’s hands. « I’m curious, I want to know more. »

« You were curious too when she lost everything. Your curiosity is dangerous. » Jihyo ran a hand through her hair. « you’ll lose your title one day. You’re lucky so many people believe in you. » on that, the war goddess left her, leaving a weird feeling in Chaeyoung’s chest.

Why did she help the others bring Dahyun down ? The girl seemed sweet and genuinely into helping humans. She couldn’t remember what happened. Everything about the goddess had been deleted when no one believed in her anymore. She put the statue back into her place, a dimple appearing on her cheek when she smiled again. The statue had grown bigger : people were getting interested in Dahyun again.

She decided to not go back there before a few days. To let Dahyun enjoy it.

Days turned into weeks. Dahyun’s statue grew bigger, but it stayed smaller than the others. Chaeyoung saw a few temples being built. Jihyo couldn’t stop complaining about it. She was afraid that such a goddess would bring up the rate of crimes in the area.

It didn’t. Chaeyoung even noticed that the followers who prayed both for her blessings and Dahyun’s were more successful. It made her happy. She was still hesitant to contact the girl ; She was scared about her remembering Chayeoung helped bringing her misery.

So instead she went back to earth, disguised herself as a basic follower, and joined a temple late at night.

A wide grin appeared on her lips as she took in the beautiful scenery. The statue was proudly standing in the middle, food gathered at its feet, flowers making the place even more lively. She kneeled in front of the statue and closed her eyes.

« Jihyo is going to kill you if she finds you bowing in front of a goddess less powerful than you. »

« She can’t, I have enough power to stay alive. Her war loving ass doesn’t scare me. » she heard a chuckle echo around the temple.

« Your disguise is bad, I can see the glow. »

« I know. » the Tigress softly finished running her hand in the sand in front of her, bringing her little praying time to an end. As she did, paintings appeared on the walls, turning the temple into an even more attractive place.

« Oh, that’s very nice. » Dahyun sat next to her. « Thank you. »

« It’s nothing. »

They shared the food Dahyun got, Chaeyoung eagerly eating the strawberries. She offered Dahyun to take some of the rare meat she had gotten today. The Eagle accepted.

« You never told me what you wanted in return. »

« You accepting my apologize for bringing you down and ruining your life. » she answered in between bites.

« I did a long time ago. »

Chaeyoung chocked on her food. her eyes grew wide as she watched Dahyun eat like nothing had happened.

« So you knew ? And you still let me help ? »

« Chaeyoung, you accepted to help me. You can’t be a bad person. You were and still are the goddess I look up the most to. You inspire people, you don’t care about the other gods. You bring people joy here. Escapes that take the humans away from their worries. » the Eagle placed down the empty plate she was holding. « and I really wanted to help you. I brought misery to myself. »

« What do you mean ? »

« I spread the rumors about helping traitors myself. I wanted to come back, clean, as there was really traitors following me back at that time. Not many, a few. But I wanted to get linked to you. »

« And that’s what happened… » Chaeyoung couldn’t believe her ears.

« Yeah. It really hurt, but I went through it. It’ll take time before Jihyo and the other accept me again, but we’ll get there. I’m the goddess of personal strength, after all. »

« Is that what they call you now ? »

« Apparently. It’s a bit weird, like they have a god for everything. But I like it. »

They stayed in the temple until the day started, Chaeyoung updating Dahyun on the rumors of the gods’ world, everything that happened the past years, while Dahyun talked about how nice humans are, even with their most negative traits.

« Will you join our world again soon ? »

« When I’ll be fully accepted here. » Dahyun said, looking at her followers fill the small temple, eyes wandering on the now painted walls.

« Then I’ll ask for more temples for you. »

« That’s cheating. I want to do it myself. »

Chaeyoung stared at Dahyun intensely before the other goddess shook her head.

« Alright, stop. You can build one, and that’s all. and this time I won’t forgive you if you make more. »

« Ooh, scary ! »

And when Dahyun did join the world again, Chaeyoung stopped being bored, having finally found the one and only person that could meet up all of her expectations.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on twitter !! @chaengtoast


End file.
